baby games
by prettyloseremma
Summary: sex E.d take a new turn for the gang at Fairy Tail high
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at fairy tail high, well if you could call any day normal here. It's been two weeks since we got back from our summer holidays. My friends and I are now in our favourite class. Its everyone's favourite because we have Gildarts and its sex ed, so we don't really do much he says the guys here don't know anything about sex all they care about is fighting so there's no point in talking so the girls normally gossip and the guys normally test how strong there magic is. Oh didn't I tell you we all have magic, fairy tail is a school for mages and our Strong's mage is "teaching" sex-ed.

So as I was saying it was a normal day in fairy tail high or so we thought when Gildarts came in with big boxes which got everyone's attention "right kids we're going to be doing something different this year the master wants us to do this because as he say "I don't want my brats having more brats" so he's giving you brats they're not real but they're very life like so when I'll call you and your partners name you will come up and pick a piece of paper telling you if you're married, divorced, together or a stay at home parent your jobs how you got pregnant oh and one of you lucky kids will get two babies so best of luck" he takes a piece of paper and goes to the front of the class.

"first up Erza and Jellal please come up here and take a piece of paper out of the jar" that's when a very red faced Erza and Jellal went up, once they got the paper Gildarts told them to read it out to the class "you are 16 you got pregnant after a party your boyfriend only has a part time job but is always out with his friends you have a baby boy you had to leave school to take care of him" I don't think I've ever seen Erza so upset I think she got the worst one she just walked to her desk and lowered her head.

"Okay next Levy and Gajeel please come up here and do the same" levy who was right beside me squealed. I know she has a huge crush on him. So once they got the paper Levy read "you are a top world scientist you are at work a lot and your husband is a stay at home father who takes care of your baby girl while you go off to live your dream" with that Natsu and Grey start laughing at Gajeel being a house wife which causes a fight, but once it was over we got back to pairing up.

"Elfman and Evergreen please do what the last two did but no fighting" with a shout of how manly this was, Elfman walked up and Evergreen took a piece of paper "you are working at a law firm your partner is a" she stopped reading and fell to the ground laughing. Elfman took the paper off her and read the piece of paper once he read it he put is head down and handed it to Gidarts who read the rest to us "your partner will be a ballet dancer and you will have a daughter" that's when the whole class burst out into laugher. Elfman a ballet dancer but he's so big and not elegant like you need to be.

"Okay okay time to move on, Juvia and Grey please come up" I'm surprised Juvia is keeping her cool knowing that's she's with her beloved Grey-sama. Juvia took a piece of paper "Juvia is a stay at home mother Grey-sama is a police man we are not married yet but are engaged to be wed" with that Juvia lost her cool and jumped at Grey, Gajeel pried Juvia off Grey. It was time to see who was next.

"Lisanna and bickslow please come up here and try not start anything please" Lisanna looked a little upset but she got up and took the paper "I'm a singer and bickslow is an accountant we have a baby girl" I hope mines is as nice as this.

Next Lucy and Natsu please come to the front and god please Natsu don't start anything" oh god I'm paired with Natsu of all people I mean yeah he's my best friend but I want a good grade so as I go up there are only 4 papers left I take one and turn to the class "I am a stay at home mother who writes part-time my husband is the CAO of a large company so we are well off we have two children a boy and a girl" I look at Gildarts then to Natsu I have two kid I forgot someone got twins, why me? "this is great Lucy were partners" he grins at me as we took our seats.

"Next my beautiful Cana-chan and freed please come up" now that's an odd pairing If I've ever seen one. They step up but this time freed takes the paper and reads "Cana is a nurse we are divorced… thank god" that got him a look from Gildarts "I am a doctor we have a son" with that they took their seats

"Mira and Laxus please come up here take a paper" Mira looked a little too happy for my liking she looked like Christmas came early "I am a bar maid Laxus is my husband and a teacher we have a little girl" Laxus looked like he didn't care at all.

"Next up Jet and Dorie." Jet picked out the paper and started to read "I am a chef of a 5 star restaurant and Dorie is my husband, gym instructor and we have adopted a boy." The look of horror on the boys faces as they looked at Gildarts. "Why you looking at me like that," Gild arts said innocently "I thought you two were together anyway, you are never apart" Everyone in the class roared with laughter, apart from Gajeel who seemed genuinely confused. "Aren't they? I thought they were Levy's gay best friends?" This caused more laughter as Jet and Dorie walked red faced back to their seats.

With all the papers gone there was still someone left. Loke is it because he's my spirit? But he's still a student here.

"Loke come up here I have your paper here" Loke goes up to the front when the paper is handed to him he reads it out "I am a single parent that works two part time jobs I have a little girl whose mother is not with us" I feel bad he has to do this on his own. "Why can't I be paired up with Lucy or Cana? Freed could do this on his own" I sink into my seat not wanting to be part of this. Gildarts spoke; "I put Lucy with Natsu so he would pass this class because she can keep him in line and why would I pair my beloved Cana-Chan up with a playboy like you or any straight boy in this room why do you think she's with freed "With that Loke sat down.

"Okay now everyone has the paper you will have these robot babies, at the end of each week we will be taking them, it will tell us how well you took care of them. During school hours you will leave them in the "day-care" room, you will pick them up during breaks and before you come to this class. You will have them till Christmas. When you hand them up you will need to have a paper done about how you live your life each week you will also get a new piece of paper with what you will be doing that week and it will be on the report so please don't mess up and you can name the babies and dress them and the best will win a prize. So let the baby games begin."

* * *

 **New story hope you like it**

 **please let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

After class we got our babies. They are so life like its creepy and just my luck, I have two fake babies and have to cope with a full grown baby that has to move in with me. Not like much would change there anyway, he never leaves my house but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't always at his house when we're not at mine. After school everyone went home to get ready for these big changes. I was walking home with Natsu pushing the double pram to his house to get some of his things. When we get to his house, as soon as we step through the front door he shouts proudly "MOM DAD I GOT LUCY PREGANT!" How did I not see this coming? I feel my face heating up with both anger and embarrassment. Then we heard a bang come from the kitchen and the study when two grown adults come running in like it was Christmas morning "Really? Oh I knew it would happen, Igneel we're finally going to be grandparent's *cough* I mean Natsu how could you do this to our Lucy you're still too young but I guess what's done is done right Igneel?" she turns to Igneel who seems to be in a day dream so she elbowed him in the ribs "yes Grindine of course you're right we must tell Wendy at once, are you two planning on getting married?" They really take things too far they know me and Natsu aren't even dating. "We are married we got married today jeez you think I'm the type of guy to leave the girl I got pregnant alone."

"Onee-chan is pregnant? So that means I'm going to be an aunt? I always knew you two loved each other" Okay that's it. "I'm not pregnant it's for a school assignment, Natsu and I are partners in it. We have to look after these creepy life like dolls for 6 months and we're "married" in the assignment and Natsu has to live with me for the time being, if that's okay with you" I look up at them to see all four of their heads down and a sad aura around them I don't even know why Natsu's with them. "I know it was too good to be true they're never going to get together and if they do we'll be long gone before grandchildren happen" the three of them all sit in the corner crying. "I really thought they finally told each other how they feel, why can't they just grow a pair and tell each other we're not getting any younger"

"I thought Onee-chan and Onii-chan really got together this time, I was going to be an auntie" I feel so bad for Wendy somehow Natsu ends up beside me again looking a bit confused. "Why are they so upset I mean did they really think we would get married without them there? When we get married everyone will be there right Luce?" I feel my face heat up oh Mavis, I probably look like Erza's hair right know.

"Maybe them living together will help them move quicker and we might be alive to see our grandchildren what do you say Igneel? Let's help Natsu move out tonight so he can live with Lucy." Igneel was still in the corner with Wendy when Grindine kicked him "yes dear I mean it's not like he's ever here anyway so it won't be like anything changes. Okay Natsu, let's get all your things" Wendy went to her room still not happy about not being an aunt but we're only 17 and we aren't even a couple. They always talk like we are I mean yeah we're never apart but we're best friends.

After they left it's time to feed the twins we still haven't named them yet but I guess I'll do that when we get home it's going to be a long 6 months.

I wonder how everyone else is doing.

* * *

 **hey everyone**

 **we will be looking at the other characters**

 **I also thought it would be cool if you guys helped name the baby's**

 **please tell me what you think**

 **please let me know what you think**


End file.
